


The one where Dean gets a collar

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Collars, Dom Castiel, Emotional Dean, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, So Sappy, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub!Dean getting excited because Dom!Cas gave him a collar as a prelude to smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Dean gets a collar

“Dean? Come here.” Cas called from their play room. Dean walked in a minute later.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dean asked, only then realizing in which room they were in. He took in the look on Cas’s face and immediately clasped his hand together behind his back.

“I have something for you,” Castiel said, pleased how Dean jumped into sub mode so easily. “Come kneel in front of me.”

Dean walked to him, kneeling like he was told to. It felt weird doing it with his clothes on when normally he was completely naked during their scenes, but they hadn’t talked about doing anything today, Cas had just suddenly called him into the room.

Cas took a box from the side table. He opened it in front of Dean’s face, tilting it so that he could see what was inside. It was a black leather collar. It was about two fingers width, made of shiny leather, the inside of it covered with soft fabric. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked up to Cas.

“Sir, is that for me?” Dean asked, his mouth hanging open. Castiel nodded with a smile.

“You know what this means, right?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded several times. “We'll use it during scenes. Putting it on and taking it off will make getting in and out of your sub space easier.” Castiel spoke and Dean nodded again. He wanted to wear it right away.

“Do you want me to put it on you?” Castiel asked.

“Yes! Yes sir, please.” Dean answered eagerly. Castiel hummed in approval.

Cas took the collar from the box and opened the clasp. Dean bowed his head, letting Castiel put the collar on him. Cas checked that it wasn’t too tight.

Dean took a deep breath, his heart fluttering in his chest. He bit his lip and when he looked up to Cas again he had tears in his eyes.

“I’m yours,” Dean whispered, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Castiel wiped the tear away, smiling down at him.

“You are mine, you are perfect. How does the collar feel?” Castiel asked gently.

“It feels great,” Dean nodded, swallowing back his tears.

Cas giving him the collar was a big thing for Dean, it was the best gift his dom could have given him. It made Dean feel loved and cared about, like he was Cas’s and Cas’s only, and not only because they were dating but at a higher level. Cas wanted him.

“It looks great on you,” Castiel said.

“Thank you, Sir. May I touch it?” Dean asked, his hands still behind his back. Castiel nodded. Dean lifted a shaky hand slowly to his neck, his breath hitching when he first felt the cool leather against his fingers. “Thank you,” Dean whispered again, a new set of tears falling down his face.

“Come,” Cas held his hands down towards Dean and Dean took them, letting his dom help him up. Cas guided him towards the bed, stopping him in front of it. Slowly he stripped first Dean then himself out of all of their clothes.

He laid Dean down on the bed on his side, laying down next to him.

Castiel kissed Dean deeply and slowly as he worked his lubed fingers one by one into him. Dean let out weak sobs every now and then, still overwhelmed with emotion.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked after working Dean open for over twenty minutes. Dean nodded. Cas rolled on a condom and lubed himself up. He pulled Dean into a tight embrace as he slowly pushed inside. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back.

“You are perfect to me, you are all I could ever ask for,” Cas whispered against Dean’s cheek as he gently and slowly pushed in and out of him. “You are so good to me. If I don’t have to I’ll never let go of you. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too.” Dean sobbed. Castiel kissed him again, soft and gentle.

Their pace was slow, Cas’s thrusts shallow and his hand on Dean’s cock gentle. It took them both a long time before they reached their climax, coming with hushed moans, lips pressed against lips, still holding tightly to each other.


End file.
